


Another Universe

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you." — Gaby Dunn</p>
<p>A Calthazar multiverse fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> "It's Ok" by Tom Rosenthal  
> "Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You" by Gaby Dunn


End file.
